1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a color wheel adapted to a projection device and a projection device using the color wheel.
2. Related Art
Projector is a display device used for producing large size images. A projector is to convert an illumination beam produced by a light source module into an image beam by using a light valve, and project the image beam onto a screen or a wall through a projection lens to form an image.
In order to produce illumination beams of three primary colors (red, blue, green), the projector is configured with a color wheel. According to the difference in the light sources, the color wheel has a light converting region (for example, filter regions or phosphor regions). When the light converting region includes a plurality of filter regions, the filter regions can convert, for example, a white illumination beam passing there through into a required color beam. When the light converting region is a plurality of phosphor regions, the phosphor regions can convert, for example, an irradiated blue laser beam produced by the light source into the required color beam.
For example, when the light source produces a blue laser beam, in addition to directly providing a blue light, the blue laser beam can also excite a yellow phosphor powder and a green phosphor powder to generate a red light and a green light.
Since the color wheel is continually irradiated by the light source, a material of the color wheel generally adopts a thermal conductive material such as stainless steel, aluminium, copper, etc., so as to decrease an operation temperature of the color wheel, and avoid excessively high temperature of the filter regions and/or the phosphor regions.
Patents related to a color wheel include U.S. Patent Publication No. 20130169938 and 20060066817 and China Patent Publication No. CN101359076.
The information disclosed in this “BACKGROUND” section is only for enhancement understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art. Furthermore, the information disclosed in this “BACKGROUND” section does not mean that one or more problems to be solved by one or more embodiments of the invention was acknowledged by a person of ordinary skill in the art.